This invention relates to marine carriers and more particularly to a carrier for small boats such as canoes, small outboard motor boats, personal water-craft such as sea-doos, sea-fleas and the like.
The marine carrier of my invention attaches to the stem of a boat and may be lowered into water for loading and unloading of a smaller boat. The smaller boat may be raised until it is entirely out of water and transported by the larger boat while the smaller boat remains out of the water.
Briefly the marine carrier of my invention comprises a cradle having an elongated spine and a number of ribs which are spaced along the length of the spine and which extend outwardly from opposite sides thereof. The spine is pivotally attached to a larger boat such that an end of the spine is movable upwardly and downwardly between lower and upper positions. The end of the spine when in the lower position is in water when the larger boat is afloat such that the smaller boat when also floating can be moved, while floating, into a location within the cradle in which the spine is beneath the smaller boat and the ribs are on opposite sides of the smaller boat. The end when in the upper position is above the water such that the smaller boat is entirely out of water. A hoist or actuator serves to raise and lower the end.